


This One Time, At Camp

by TrekFaerie



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character, Blow Jobs, Camping, F/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, trying to sleep next to your best friend/object of obsession isn’t the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, At Camp

When the air in the valley finally became clean enough that standing outside for more than a minute didn’t induce a coughing fit, Ted and Audrey decided to celebrate by going camping.

Of course, neither of them had ever gone camping before, since sleeping outside was considered a clear sign of mental illness in Thneedville. But Audrey had read up on the practice in her books, and Ted had asked the Once-ler about it until the old man set the boot on him, so they were sure they were well-prepared for the trip. They had a tent, sleeping bags, an artificial campfire Ted’s mom had insisted on buying for them, and more bags of marshmallows than they could carry; they didn’t think they needed much more.

Once-ler had allowed them (in exchange for one of the marshmallow bags) to use a bit of empty land near his house for the night, a spot surrounded by the growing truffula trees. While the trees were only about as tall as Ted was (he had finally outgrown Audrey in his last spurt, though only by an inch or two, but they were important inches to him), they had a nice little forest-y effect when they sat down. In fact, it was so nice, they decided to forgo the tent and sleep out under the dim stars. It wasn’t going to rain; it rarely did.

They spent most of their time talking about everything and eating half-burnt marshmallows, and didn’t even consider sleep until the brownish moon was high up in the night sky. Audrey was the first to fall asleep, curled up in her sleeping bag and snoring softly. Ted found himself watching her from his own sleeping bag, a small smile on his face. Audrey really was the perfect girl. Even when she was asleep, and thus unable to be the smart, funny girl she was while conscious, she was perfect. Her hair practically glimmered in the low light, her face scrunched up as she dreamed, her chest rose and fell as she breathed…

It was then that Ted realized he had a boner.

It wasn’t anything new; after all, he was a teenager, these things happened. It wasn’t even new that it happened while thinking about Audrey, as she easily beat out pop stars and movie starlets for starring roles in his late-night fantasies. But… Audrey was so close to him, he could’ve reached out and touched her. That made things considerably more awkward.

Could he, well, take care of it? He’d have to do it quietly, but he’d had lots of practice, spending his teenage years in a room that shared walls with his mother and grandmother. It wouldn’t have to be anything fancy, just a little quick one to get rid of the problem. Then, he’d drift off to sleep, go home in the morning, and make sure his mom didn’t do the laundry before he could get to it. Perfect plan. There was no way it could go wrong.

He breathed deeply and pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear to his knees, hissing as his cock rubbed against the fabric of the sleeping bag. It was only half-hard, but it didn’t look like it was going away anytime soon, so he closed his eyes and got to work.

He used his normal fantasies: Audrey gardening naked, Audrey riding his scooter but doing so naked, two Audreys except one is in a dress and the other is naked and they’re making out together and also with him… “A… Audrey…” The name slipped out by accident. But, it wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t like a little whisper would wake her up.

On a whim, he opened his eyes. It was then that he realized that Audrey was awake. And that Audrey was staring at him. And that Audrey had actually left her sleeping bag, crawled over to him, and loomed over him as she watched.

There were probably worse boner-killers than having the girl of your dreams staring at you while you jerk off next to her like a creepy weirdo pervert, but Ted couldn’t think of any.

“Ted…?” She was smiling in a weird sort of way, which was either the worst sign in the world or the best. “Do you… need a little help there?”

And just like that, his killed boner was brought back to life. It was a regular miracle.

“U-Um, Audrey?” He felt frozen in place as he watched her pull back the top of the sleeping bag, exposing him to the night air. “Audrey, what…”

“Because it looks like you have a little problem there, to me.”

“Stop calling it ‘little!’” She started laughing, and his face turned scarlet. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re really cute when you’re so nervous.” She gave him a smile, a sweet one this time. “Don’t worry about it; I’ll take care of it.”

All his fantasies were coming true. There had to be a catch, somewhere. “No, Audrey, wait, you don’t have to. I could just take care of it really quick and—“

“Relax, Ted.” She knelt down between his legs and leaned forward, taking his cock in her hand. “It’s not like I haven’t done this before.”

_It’s not like I haven’t done this before._

Well, there it was. There was the catch.

It wasn’t like he had expected her to wait until he was old enough or anything; they weren’t even dating, and their romantic involvement had begun and ended with that kiss while they planted the seed. But… All he could think about were the boys he had seen at her house, or talking to her at school, or walking around town with her. The boys who had ruffled his hair and called him “kid,” teased him by asking where his mom was. High school boys. She had done this for some of them, too.

And he was weirdly kind of really okay with it. It might even replace the “double Audrey” masturbation fantasy for him.

But, he had no more time to think about any of that, because Audrey had taken his entire cock into her mouth in such a way that pretty much confirmed her statement. Ted threw his head back and bit down hard on his fist to keep from moaning. After all, waking up the Once-ler wouldn’t have nearly as awesome an outcome as waking up Audrey.

His orgasm hit him so hard and fast—too fast, he thought with a grimace—that he didn’t have enough time to warn Audrey before he came. It didn’t seem to be much of a problem, though, considering she just swallowed it like he had meant to do that. “Um, sorry about that.”

“It’s no big deal. I’ve had worse.” She crawled up and slipped into the sleeping bag next to him. “Besides, now we don’t have to deal with any mess.”

He felt a wet heat against his leg and flushed. “Do you want me to…?”

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” She smiled and gave him a little kiss on the lips. “You can pay me back later.”

Camping was really, really cool.


End file.
